


Разбомбил

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Это уже было в «Южном парке».





	Разбомбил

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Моим анонам.

Ракете казалось, что вонь чувствуется даже сквозь костюм. Космического скафандра было бы достаточно, но внезапная брезгливость заставила его вытребовать себе полноценный металлический костюм с тремя защитными слоями и полной герметизацией. Очаровательный двухцветный костюм с запасом боеприпасов, магнитным креплением на спине для любимой ионной пушки и ещё одним на бедре — для наскоро собранного распылителя частиц. На всякий случай под костюм он нацепил свой скафандр, но всё равно чувствовал, как это место буквально угрожает его шёрстке. 

Во многих дерьмовых местах ему пришлось побывать, но в настолько дерьмовом он был впервые. Он отчитался, что успешно вошёл в объект, запустил реактивный рюкзак и на низкой скорости полетел, расчищая себе дорогу распылителем. Пара минут полёта строго вверх — и он куда-то врезался. Стенка прохода рядом с ним сжалась, прижимая его к окружающим звёздным астероидам. Ракета позорно заверещал, быстро отлетел вниз и мстительно пнул со всей дури куда смог. Ничего, у него был заготовлен подарочек — он был вежливым гостем и хотел сделать хозяину приятно. 

«Сориентируешься на месте по особым точкам», — ржал Питер. Перед заданием только парочка из собравшейся компании идиотов оказалась если не с чувством юмора, то хотя бы достаточно умными, чтобы не выдавать сортирных шуток. Излившийся на него юмор остальных через несколько часов достиг критической отметки, так что Ракета оставил попытки морально подготовится и сам удрал от них.

Навигатор железного мужика сломался. Светилась одна надпись: «ВЫ ПОТЕРЯЛИСЬ: ВЕРНИТЕСЬ КО ВХОДУ». Плюнув, Ракета запустил данные по расстояниям, примерно прикинул наугад, насколько ему надо спуститься, и полетел вниз, послав дурацкий план в другое место. Хорошо, что в этом мире были не только отсталые махатели молотками, щитами и кулаками — кто-то нормальный всунул ему портативный анализатор тканей. Только благодаря ему и собственному топографическому гению Ракета прорвался куда надо всего лишь с четвёртого раза. 

Дальше весь путь пришлось прокладывать пушкой. Когда он в первый раз увидел её уменьшенной, то растрогался до слёз — такая кроха, а палит с прежней яростной силой. После этой херни он стребует у пьяного мужика парочку круглых уменьшающих штук. Или стащит. Ему нужен арсенал крохотного оружия. 

Отойдя на приличное расстояние, он активировал шоковые заряды. Его замотало — подарок точно доставлял удовольствие хозяину. Приободрённый, Ракета снова включил ранец и полетел навстречу к цели.

Как верно сказал мужик с убийственно прекрасной рукой — смерть оказалась в яйце. Та самая странная железа, запустившая мутацию в организме Таноса, сейчас радужно сияла перед Ракетой так, что подсветку шлема можно было выключить. Прижавшись к стенке цели, он начал раскладывать взрывчатку — поле работ было поразительно огромным. 

Расправившись со взрывчаткой, он пересмотрел ещё раз схемы ключевых соединений, которые необходимо было разорвать до взрыва. Кто-то вчера долго и занудно втирал ему про особые частицы, тормозящие заживление тканей на пару минут, и как именно их надо отстреливать, и что... Ракета смутно припомнил: что-то кудрявое, очкастое, ни одной запоминающейся детали. Явно с оружием управляться не умеет, а всё туда же — читал лекции о безопасности, как речь на похоронах.

От всколыхнувшейся при воспоминаниях ненависти Ракета разнёс нужные точки быстрее, чем сам надеялся. На секунду остановился полюбоваться: он, как всегда, решил проблему быстрее и эффективнее. Ракета включил щиты и, увеличиваясь на лету, прорвал все преграды, вырываясь наконец на свободу. За его спиной прогремел один из лучших взрывов в его жизни — ну и заодно Танос лишился своей прелести. 

Огромное, смутно знакомое зелёное чучело помахало ему рукой и, гыгыкнув, убежало бить поверженного титана, чтобы тот не очухался раньше времени.

Стирая с лицевого щитка кровь и ошмётки богатого внутреннего мира Таноса, Ракета гордился собой. Он сделал свою работу — как обычно, самую грязную и физически сложную, — а дальше магию пусть творят другие.

Его ждала расслабляющая томатная ванна и ещё семьдесят два пункта заранее заготовленного списка. Включающего и предварительно сверхоплаченный отдых на Денеб-7.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от прекрасного Анона с Фотшопом =)


End file.
